She and He
by LovelyLori
Summary: "That was weird. Did he think it was weird? Because she thought it was weird. Kind of." Awkward Blossom is awkward when it comes to semi romantic gestures, especially around Butch. Pink and Green. Oneshot. Fluff.


**I just felt the need to write something for this very cold weather we've been having. That and I've been having a craving for some Blossom x Butch fluff. O_O**

**So here it is. Blossom and Butch Fluff. Right from my imagination. Get it while it's warm and fluffy! :D**

* * *

The wind was a stinging whiplash to her face, and the cold air felt like it was frosting her fingertips through her gloves. She was cold. It didn't help either that the auburn haired beauty had no scarf, a hat or her earmuffs. Her ever-so-forgetful blonde sister borrowed them and had misplaced them. Because of her _slight_ OCD – okay** major** OCD – she sort of freaked out on the bubbly ball of joy, but who could possibly stay mad at her? No one, that's who!

So she would just have to tough it out in the cold.

She also didn't expect to be out for so long either. He was supposed to meet her at the park almost ten minutes ago and yet, he still wasn't here. Maybe he forgot? Hah. That sounded like something he would do. So irresponsible. He never took anything seriously, so why did she ask him? And then, there was a little part of her that was really,** really** hoping he didn't forget because, well, you know, everyone else was busy and she didn't want to shop by herself. Yeah, that was it.

She didn't want to be alone. No one did.

But of course she was only just talking about shopping. Strictly shopping. That was it.

Looking around, she took in the park in all its white powdered beauty. She liked how the snow made a light crunching sound as she stepped on it and the different set of footprints in it. All the children were engaging in a snowball war not too far from her. They built forts, kept their ammunition right by incase of surprise attacks and drew out plans in the snow. They were going to be the war leaders of tomorrow. Her eyes wandered off of the children and onto the lake that was now frozen over. A few people were out ice skating, having the time of their lives. Some really elegant and graceful, and some… not so much. This drew a small smile between her rosy cheeks, lightly dusted with freckles. Maybe after shopping, she and her sisters could go skating. Her raven haired sister was quite good at skating. The Blonde however was a bit... clumsy. This made her smile a bit wider, to which her teeth began to show. That smile however, faded in a matter of seconds as she heard a rather husky voice in her ear ask,

"Been out here long?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his warm breath tickle her right ear. She didn't move right away, as his voice seemed to paralyze her. He always had a habit of sneaking up on her, especially when she had her guard down. It always got under her skin. But wait, he actually didn't forget about her. That was reassuring. But she was out in the cold forever! He could have at least called her or something, you know, to let her know that he was running a bit late – or a lot late! Finally, she turned to him, eyes narrowing and her mouth forming into some sort of hybrid between a frown and a pout.

"Yes, actually. I'm really cold. Can we just go now?"

He only retaliated with one of his oh-so-famous snarky comments. "Huh, well it ain't no wonder why you're cold. No scarf, no hat – you were trying to look all cute and not dress properly for the weather! That's your own fault, Bloss." He chuckled. Now, she could feel her face growing hotter by the second.

"I-I wasn't trying to dress like that, I – !" He bought a cold finger to her lips. It was a rather effective way to get her to stop yammering on about whatever she was saying. After being confused for a second as to why his finger was on her lips, she was about to tell him off. However she found herself staring him right in the eyes. Bad move. They locked eyes for a moment and those green eyes were just so…

_Enticing?_

_ Beautiful?_

_Hypnotic? _

Oh, why couldn't she find the word for them? They were so perfect and – wait, perfect? Oh dear, what a strong word to come up with. Maybe not perfect. That made her feel like a creep, calling him perfect. Well, his eyes anyway. She decided on just leaving his eyes with no adjective. That would save her a ton of embarrassment. Yup. Slowly, she let her pink eyes travel down the rest of his handsome face before removing her lips from his finger. Hah. She sort of kissed his finger. That was kind of weird. Did he think it was weird? Because she thought it was weird. Kind of.

"Um, we should, uh, get to the mall… Yeah."

She watched him shift around for a bit before asking her if he wanted to borrow her scarf, to which she politely declined. She couldn't possibly take that from him and watch him tough it out through the cold. She should have known that he would be as stubborn as a bull and wouldn't go down without a fight. She felt him wrap his black scarf gently around her neck, yet it was long enough to stay wrapped around his too. She looked up at him, utterly confused, yet she was also trying to suppress a smile.

"Now I get to be closer to you. Something I kinda wanted for a while." He grinned. A small giggle slipped from her lips yet she shook her head. It was obvious he was flirting with her, but she didn't know what to do or what to say. She had to admit, she never had a guy so close to her or flirt with her so much, or even make her laugh! As they began walking, she took notice of his gloveless hands and decided maybe, just maybe, she'd hold one of them, you know, to keep him warm. It wasn't technically hand holding, right? I mean, the glove acted like a barrier between them, but it would be her little way of letting him know that she didn't mind the closeness.

Hopefully she didn't screw up a small gesture like that.

While keeping him out of her line of vision, she attempted to grab his hand but was only able to get his fingertips. Biting her bottom lip she tried again, this time getting a good grip on him. He caught on, since he laced his fingers in between hers murmuring,

"You're so fucking cute."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing made its way out. She was going to shoot him a coy smile, but he suddenly embraced her. She couldn't help but take in his lovely scent. Was he wearing cologne? She wondered what kind it was. For a while, she felt awkward. She had no idea what to do with her hands or arms or where they should go. Soon, her arms found their way under his green army jacket and around his warm body. He squeezed her a little tighter, to which she responded with a slightly firmer hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She could feel his nose and lips nuzzle her bare neck, as he was moving the scarf away a little. She could feel herself tense up a little and he could feel it too, but he didn't go out of his way to kiss her. Not yet. Letting his lips just brush against her neck a little was certainly a tease. He kind of wanted to stay like this, right near her warm neck, but she wouldn't let him.

Slipping from his grasp she gave that small smile that he liked so much. He, in return, frowned.

"We really should go, Butch. I have a lot of shopping ahead of me."

"Yeah, yeah. Shit, you really know how to kill a boner." He teased. She gasped, slapping his arm. It was so crude, so uncalled for but she found that while she was trying her best to be mad, that smile of hers never faded away.

* * *

**I think that should hold me over for a bit. Yeah. Hope you guys have had a lovely Thanksgiving week! :D**


End file.
